Harnesses worn by horses in harness racing have of course to be designed for pulling a sulky and such harness design has remained substantially unchanged for many years. A problem with known harnesses of this kind is that they cause significant discomfort to the horse with the result that the horse's trotting or pacing performance may be adversely affected.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a harness for harness racing which is not only effective in pulling a sulky but which causes less discomfort to the horse than known harness of this kind.